powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
PaleoMax Megazord
The PaleoMax Megazord is Scott Truman's personal prehistoric-themed Megazord. Overview The PaleoMax is formed when the Zord reconfigures from its standard train formation. The Mammoth car serves as the torso, arms and head and the T-rex and Triceratops cars serve as the right and left legs. The PaleoMax is extremely powerful and it also has the ability to shoot out a gust of air from the Mammoth nose to blow away enemies. The Megazord's finisher involves pumping the gears on its arms, spraying mist from the Mammoth car's nose on its chest and then delivering a karate chop of red energy. Appearances: RPM Episodes History However, it was deleted by the Venjix Virus along with Gem, Gemma and the Mach Megazord, But later Gem and Gemma was brought back by Doctor K along with Falcon Chopper and Tiger Jet. It's Unknown If the Whale Zord or the Megazord was brought back. Paleozords The Paleozord is built by Doctor K at Alphabet Soup and one of her earliest creations alongside Venjix. Due to being based on extinct creatures the separate Zord Attack Vehicles comprising the Zord cannot sync up properly with the Bio-Field and are never supposed to see the light of day alongside the equally-uncontrollable Turbo Falcon Zord. While the military is out looking for her the Zord and its components begin running about wildly after being awoken in the Sulfred Mountain Range of Corinth. When Colonel Mason Truman finds Doctor K he allows her to finish the Paleozord's modifications giving Scott the ability to control it. It has Receptors and a Cellular Microprocessor which Doctor K later expands and installs with a newer Biorhythmic Stabilizer. The first car can blow steam from its nose or a Deep Freeze cold enough to stop even the Heat Bot; the last two cars can detach to grab enemies and swing about to knock them over. Paleozord 1 Appearances: RPM Episodes Kyoretsu-Oh.jpg|First Paleozord Car Cockpit Paleozord 2 Appearances: RPM Episodes Paleozord 3 Appearances: RPM Episodes RPM Ultrazord The RPM Ultrazord is the combination of 12 Zord Attack Vehicles piloted by all seven Ranger Operators. The PaleoMax Megazord's chest parts attach to the SkyRev Megazord. The tusks of the Mammoth car adhere to the back of the SkyRev's head creating a bigger helmet-piece. PaleoMax's body splits in two, attaching as leg pieces between the High Octane Megazord's legs and Croc Carrier halves. The Tail Spinner and Wolf Cruiser are then stored inside these pieces allowing the other two Paleozord cars to attach in their place as the arms. Also, the Lion Hauler gains face armor. It stands at a remarkable 93 meters tall making it one of the largest Megazord combinations ever. EngineOhG12.jpg|Cockpit Notes *The Paleozord is considered one Zord in Power Rangers but in Super Sentai is three separate entities. *The design of the Paleomax is an homage to the original Dino Megazord. Toys toyline.]] *Bandai America released their own version as the deluxe version differing in many ways from the show and Bandai Japan release. **A Retrofire Megazords version was also released aside from all the other RPM Megazords in the new stylized motif. RPM is the only series with more than one Megazord and a complete set at that. **A Micro Zords version was also released which included a bonus Zord. Naming PR refers to the Zord as singular when it appeared unlike its original Sentai counterpart where the train cars are all named individually; these Zords are just referred to as the Paleozords. Possibly to support the singularity Bandai America does not explicitly name the individual cabs in toy packaging but names them possibly to only distinguish each cab. In addition they released three Rangers who do not appear in the show: the Mammoth, Triceratops and T-Rex Rangers. Appearances See Also References Category:Zords (RPM) Category:Three-Piece Megazords Category:Evil Zords Category:Evil Megazords